


好马（十二）

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	好马（十二）

之前都提前告诉我了，要去我宿舍拍摄什么宿舍突袭，让我做好准备，把该收的、不该收的东西都收起来。是要收起来一些东西的。

 

事情是这个样子的。

有一次我哥和那帮崽子玩太晚了，跑去堵我，本来我还特兴奋，我还想我哥竟然这么主动，结果只是问我要了宿舍的钥匙。别想太多……我哥知道我那天要回公寓而不是宿舍。从那之后，我的那把备用钥匙就一直放在我哥那。

一开始我还特别期待！等着我哥主动来找我。可恨的是，很多次我只要一回家住，我哥就会发line说他去我的宿舍睡！他就是故意的！就非赶在我回公寓的时候去我宿舍睡！你说气不气人！

明天就要拍我宿舍了，所以我提前一天回去住，顺便看看有没有什么要收起来的东西。

一路上我扒拉着手机，看着我哥在推特上像是在回答粉丝，实则是在回应我今晚活动上说的那些计划。开心！我哥他也是同意的！

 

原本我是一直低头看着手机的，摸索着转动了钥匙，开门的一瞬间，我就愣了，有些不敢置信地进了屋子。

得，想我哥想得都魔怔了，我竟然感觉到鼻尖飘过清爽中带着微甜的Alpha信息素，又仔细闻了闻……好像……不是幻觉？顺着我哥的味道，我的目光看向了卫生间……卫生间？

灯是……开着的？

 

是我哥！对吧？对吧对吧！

 

轻手轻脚地放下自己手里的东西，凑到卫生间听了听，我哥好像在洗着衣服之类的东西。

我没有急着推开卫生间的门。

他的味道使我紧绷的神经终于得以放松，这几天的疲惫也都随着烟消云散。转身扑到床上，整张脸埋进被子里，深深吸了几口，心也随着柔软了起来……我哥的味道。

等等！我哥来住怎么没通知我？以往他估计是怕撞到我也在宿舍，每次都要拐弯抹角、旁敲侧击地先问一下。可是这几天他什么都没问我欸。

竟然偷偷来我这住？你个小坏蛋！我说这几天视频的时候你都不开摄像头呢，怕被我发现吧！别以为我不知道，满屋子都是你的味道， 被褥上沾到的信息素浓度，可不像是一晚就能达到的。你这不是要活活勾死我吗？

 

 

“……嗬！你他妈想吓死我啊！”  
我哥从卫生间一出来，我当时就懵了。他目不斜视地径直走到洗手间对面的晾衣架，没有发现屋里多了个人。他头发湿湿的，好像是刚洗完澡，身上穿着我的衣服？

一件比较宽松的白色T恤，下摆比较长，盖过了我哥的屁股，所以……你就能不穿裤子吗！！！我现在硬是挪开目光也没用，满脑子都是我哥白花花的大腿。

他正甩着手里洗好的内裤呢，直到他把内裤挂好后回过头才发现我，吓得他往后一退……嘶——疼……我才发觉我硬了。

 

“活动结束了也不告诉我，什么时候来的！现在胆肥了是吧你？敢不跟我报备了？” 

我还是趴床上，侧头看着我哥，扭了扭身子跟他撒娇， “ 哥~”

“干嘛！……我今天！我今天……我今天出来玩太晚了！回去怕吵到我妈睡觉……那个，要不我看我还是回去吧。” 

我的天！到嘴的我哥，我能让他飞了？那我能干么！甩开膀子在床上来回打滚，鬼哭狼嚎地跟我哥抗议 “ 我都要想你想疯了！这都见着面了，你还要走！我怎么那么惨啊！没人疼没人爱，呜呜……这几天我都要活不起了，精神恍惚、食欲不振、内分泌失调，你也不管不问！呜呜……我这就找根绳子吊死自己，省的你看着我心烦。呜呜呜……”

“……一天天那嘴叭叭的！我什么时候不管不问你了！”

 

要说不想mean那是假的，plan也想mean想得茶饭不思，就算试着转移一下注意力都不行，以前和他谈恋爱的时候也没这么黏糊啊，现在可好，天天想他，想他吃得好不好，睡得好不好，有没有过敏，有没有好好照顾自己，工作的时候有没有什么“刺鼻”的A或者O，毕竟才过去易感期没多久，怕他受到刺激……反正就是这些乱七八糟的都担心了个遍，还要每天嘱咐他。

前段时间他们一起活动时，mean累得就算是在化妆都能睡着，他是知道mean的行程的，所以很担心他的身体吃不吃得消。想着尽量避免和他见面，让他能多一些时间睡觉，等到过去这段紧张的时间再好好陪陪他。

狠下心不让他来看自己，自己也克制着内心的思念不去见mean，他通过za哥知道这段时间mean要回公寓睡，所以偷偷跑来了mean的宿舍。今天刚问过的，za哥明明发信息说过mean回公寓了！实在没想到mean怎么又会出现在宿舍。

 

 

有时候plan也很矛盾。想自己男朋友这件事他不觉得丢人，因为那是自己爱的人啊！可是想男朋友想到跑去他的宿舍睡觉……这就有些超出plan的羞耻心了。

plan没有告诉mean的原因有两个，一是因为自己的脸皮不让，二是如果告诉了mean，不管多晚结束活动他都一定会跑回宿舍和他一起睡，就算plan再抗议也没用。

为了不让mean发现，第一晚mean给他发视频请求，他是拒绝后再发语音通话给mean，mean当时是觉得很奇怪，但也没说什么。  
第二天mean再发视频请求的时候，plan又一次拒绝了mean，接着重新发了语音通话。

一接听，plan就后悔了。被mean哭天喊地地闹了一场，非说plan变心了，不要他了，连看都不给看了，然后又问他是不是没回家在外面野呢。一会又说不给看就是家里藏狗了……反正就是一堆乱七八糟的理由。闹得plan脑仁儿生疼。

mean是软的硬的都不吃，连骂加哄，说什么都不行，就是想让plan开摄像头证明他好好的在家，没有出去野，家里也没有别的狗。要是不给他开摄像头估计能大半夜开车去他家。最后plan实在没辙了，以“下次见面我好好陪你一晚”为筹码，成功让mean闭了嘴。

“不准说的模糊不清，我要你明确地说给我，不然你又该耍赖了！”  
“……下次见面，我，我……随便你怎么做，行了吧！”

 

 

也不能总让他憋着。这刚给捋顺了毛没两天，自己往枪口上撞可还行？现在mean的眼神盯得plan都有些发毛，就像自己什么衣服都没穿地站在他眼前似得，再这么盯下去非被硬睡了不可，想着之前跟自己报备的，他明天一大早还有个什么东西要拍来着。

基于之前的经验，plan没有急着穿裤子或者是找什么浴巾挡一下下半身，plan算是看明白了，你越是抗拒他就越想征服你，即使他妈的是硬来……

“哥，你过来嘛~”  
mean下身不舒服，别别扭扭地坐起身去拉plan，plan直接扒着晾衣架不撒手。  
“别以为我没闻见你那一身什么味儿！也不害臊！”

“那这样吧哥，这次你来吧，我绝对听话！成吗？”  
不提这事还好，一提这事plan就气不打一处来，满脸写着“我不信”。敢用同一个招式骗我？你上回怎么答应我来着？到头来还不是老子被你睡！——呼！不生气，不生气，真要跟他置气，我能把自己气死。

“你乖一点的话，我今天就不回家了。” plan看着mean一副委屈巴巴的样子，有些于心不忍。小别胜新婚嘛，他也想放纵一回，毕竟……他也是A嘛，生理需求肯定有的。但是理智告诉他，mean明天有拍摄，要起得很早，mean应该休息。“ 去洗澡吧，明天不是还有拍摄吗？”

“我不洗！”  
mean瘪着嘴原地跺了两脚，跟小孩子耍脾气似得。  
是啊！搁谁谁不耍！我的男朋友，刚洗完澡，浑身都香喷喷的，还有我好久没闻到他身上的信息素，正不停地刺激着我，再加上他还穿着我的衣服，我哥他穿着我的衣服！我的衣服！

他刚从洗手间出来的时候我就差点没疯了……这种只敢在脑子里幻想的场景，突然出现在自己眼前。跟我比起来娇小许多的身体根本撑不起来衣服，松松垮垮地挂在我哥的身上，领口大开勾引着我。透过衣服我隐约看见我哥里面也穿了一条白色的内裤，衣服下面那两条白花花的细腿……我特么！啊啊啊不管了！

“mean！”

转瞬间把plan抵在墙上，mean有些呼吸紊乱，怀里的人是真实的，满足地吸着plan的信息素，扯着他的领口，没有什么挑逗，就是单纯发泄自己的想念。脖子被mean湿滑的舌头舔着，时不时还要咬几下。plan的腰胯被mean连着顶撞了几下，后背起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，他太热情了……大腿内侧忽然摸进来一只手，plan条件反射地想要夹紧双腿，格外软嫩的地方就被狠狠掐了一把。

“嘶——” plan被掐得倒吸一口气。混蛋，至于这么急吗？下手也没个轻重。都这份儿上了，plan也感觉得到，今天不好好哄哄他是不行了，真要是一点甜头都不给，给憋狠了遭罪的还是自己……以往都是在外面，mean还是有些顾及的，今天可不一样！这可是在他宿舍，mean可以不管不顾的，这要是万一真被搞一个晚上……就刚刚被顶的那几下，plan都怕第二天爬都爬不起来。

“mean，mean！” 再这么下去，真就刹不住车了。“……你先等一下！”

费了好大力气才把mean推开，plan拉了拉身上的衣服，领口被mean扯得都变形了，没法再穿了。“你现在，乖乖去洗澡，明天一大早还有拍摄呢！被撞见怎么办？”

“哥……” mean也知道plan是担心他休息不好，因为他闻得出plan身上的信息素，plan现在也很兴奋。这一点让mean很高兴，他哥不是真的要拒绝他。  
但是总怕被别人看见是什么意思？为什么要捂着？我又不会大张旗鼓地说出来，至于避嫌到这个地步了吗？mean本来就喜欢多想，这下他的小弟弟更是蔫儿得跟他本人似的。又转回以前那个纠结的问题了“我哥他到底爱不爱我”……

 

惊讶于mean的听话，还以为mean会再磨叽一会，plan本来也都想好了，实在躲不过也没办法。  
结果plan看着垂头丧气去洗澡的mean，特想问他，你确定不再问问我了？

 

本来还很热情的信息素丧得plan被呛了一下。欸？他又想哪去了？

plan翻出来一条浴巾，站在门外等着他。

“过来。”  
他洗得到也快，刚拉开门看见plan站在外面，紧接着又想把门关上。plan眼急手快地卡住门，无奈地看着他。

mean磨蹭了一会还是出来了，闻着他哥散发出来的温柔信息素，mean知道plan在哄他。plan把浴巾披到他身上，给他擦着水珠 “ 性别检测的时候，是不是检测错了？”

“什么？”mean乖乖地被plan给他擦拭的动作安慰着，心情稍微有所好转。  
“一天天跟个Omeag似得疑神疑鬼，咱能不瞎想不？”

 

“……你又嫌弃我……那能怪我吗？不都是以前你给我吓的……要不我真去变性得了，省的你还要把我藏着掖着的，生怕别人知道咱俩在交往。” 越说越来劲，还带上哭腔了。

“哟哟哟，这给小媳妇儿委屈的，来，我看看，掉没掉眼泪。” 被plan挑起下巴揶揄，mean真情实感刚想咧开嘴哇哇哭，突然被一片柔软的嘴唇吻上来。唔，哥……

 

mean的眼泪就挂在眼角，要掉不掉的，plan趁着他原本微张着嘴唇，舌头轻而易举地钻了进去，舔了舔mean还没反应过来的舌头。直到plan点起脚去勾他的脖子，他才反应过来要低下头。

别以为你亲我，我就不生气了。  
“……唔，别走。” plan刚要分开，又被mean的嘴唇追着吻上来。也不知道怎么两个人亲着亲着就亲床上去了，双方都在拼命索吻，试图以这种方式来表达对对方的思念。

 

“哥……想要摸摸。”

plan从mean身上翻下来，侧躺在mean的旁边，皱着鼻子凶他。mean本没抱什么希望，正瘪着嘴委屈呢，看着plan坐起身，忽然间觉得整个人都软了。一根手指勾着他的阴毛转了几圈，随后柔软的手掌温柔地圈住了他。

有些难以置信，他直勾勾地盯着此刻正在抚摸自己的人。自己爱的人，为自己手淫……没两下就变得硬邦邦的。  
plan还是第一次这么认真观察别人的阴茎。之前那几次我竟然没死过去？怎么插进去的？

“哥，哥，过来……”他嘴上叫着plan，实则也侧着身子一把抓住了plan的脚踝，把他的下半身扯到自己眼前。

“ 别，别这样！”   
现在这种姿势，plan羞得耳朵通红，他的眼前是mean的阴茎，mean的眼前也一样，只不过是隔了一层柔软的布料。

“你自己舒服就好了，不用管我……mean！”他竟然隔着内裤咬我！

“不要这样，mean，你听话……” 他满意地摸着plan内裤下面已经精神起来的阴茎，另一只手揉搓着plan的臀缝。

“哥，你真大。”   
“想不想试试？”身为男性A，被称赞自己的雄性象征当然是高兴的，plan还特意直了直腰。

内裤被拉开，mean缓缓吞进口腔 “想……”

“啊……不是这种，不是这种试试啊……” 软皮被mean的口腔挤压着推开，敏感的龟头卷上来一条软滑的舌头，转着圈圈刮过他的小孔，mean收紧嘴巴，粘膜紧紧贴着他的阴茎，随着他吞吐的动作，plan舒服的吐着气。

plan手里的阴茎动了动，是mean挺了挺腰催促着他。看着手里的阴茎，plan神使鬼差的张开了嘴。

“……唔嗯。” mean顿了一下动作，他没想到plan也会为他口交，尖牙刮碰到，mean激动地腿跟着抖了起来，受到鼓励似的更卖力地舔舐吞吐着plan。

互相较劲一样，mean的手也跟着抚摸上他的阴囊。plan的嘴巴艰难地包裹着mean，兜不住口水，随着滑落在他的阴毛上，无师自通地用手撸动着mean的阴茎根部，他吞不下那么多，只能用手抚慰着得不到舔舐的部分。

持续的侧躺的动作，压得肩膀发麻，mean翻身将plan压到身下，动作太大，不小心插到了他的喉咙里，痛得plan抗议的哼哼了一声。真想就这么插爆他的喉咙，里面又湿又滑，真舒服。

他还再继续疼爱着plan的阴茎，大手捏着plan蒙了一层薄汗的屁股，plan吞吐的动作慢了下来，显然是累了，mean就着这个姿势耸动着腰胯，从他的嘴里进进出出，plan的舌头已经跟不上他的速度，嘴巴被操得难受，逼得plan直哼哼，眼睛带着水光。

“唔！唔！” plan的手不停拍打着mean的腿，他要射了！

mean故意加快手上的动作，快速晃动着他的阴茎使他的阴茎用力在自己的嘴唇上摩擦，小孔里的透明液体开了闸一样流出来，沾湿了mean的下巴，他用自己急切的鼻哼刺激着plan。

plan终于在mean的催促下要羞耻哭了，再也忍不住绷着身体射进了mean的嘴里。

“……咳！”阴茎被松开的一瞬间，mean咳了几声，精液从mean的嘴里流出来，淅淅沥沥地滴到plan双腿间的床单上。

mean也将自己的阴茎抽出，拉着软成一滩水的plan坐起来，他站起身，抬起plan的头。mean并没有逼迫他，plan主动双手圈住mean的阴茎，张开嘴巴将他含进去。

mean一只手撑着床头的墙，一只手插进plan汗湿的头发里，低头看着自己的阴茎被他吞吞吐吐，从他的嘴里进进出出，鼻翼一鼓一鼓地呼吸着。

“哥……哥，好爽……我要射了哥！”

plan原本也想让他射进自己的嘴里，结果mean却突然抽出阴茎，对着他，自己疯狂撸动起来，plan呆呆地看着他，缩着肩膀靠在床头，mean也低着头和他对视。这个角度看这plan小小的一只，脸颊通红，嘴巴上还沾着透明的水渍，那双可怜的小狗眼此时更是诱人。

“……嗬！”

精液喷薄到plan的下巴和和胸前，plan侧着头闭紧双眼，直到mean结束射精过程，plan才敢缓缓睁开眼睛，身上都是他的精液，顺着胸脯滑落。

mean一屁股坐在plan身旁，蹭着他的脸颊。“哥……”

两个人缓了一会才爬起来卷着床单一起去洗澡。

“你是憋了多久啊？弄得我一身都是！太难洗了！” plan报复似的掐了一把mean的屁股，mean还故意扭着屁股让他掐。 

 

“诶？哥，你说你长得这么童颜，下边怎么这么大啊？”  
“我觉得我的身高都长这上头了……说真的，下次要不要试试啊？” 介于刚刚mean没有太逼他，plan心情好地逗逗他，就是腿还是有些软。

“哥，不是我说，你该锻炼锻炼了，体力都跟不上我，我都还没尽兴呢，只能让自己速战速决……诶！哥！一会屁股掐紫了！”  
“你他妈乖乖躺下让老子操，老子能操断你的腰！”


End file.
